


My Threads Will Tie Us Closer Than Fate

by Ridiculously_UnderPowered



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculously_UnderPowered/pseuds/Ridiculously_UnderPowered
Summary: Mitako is a simple city. A couple of schools, mostly residential houses and a handful of mom-and-pop type restaurants that flourish here with the community. The only thing not simple was the towering pitch-black building placed in the center of town. Emblemed on the outside was the word "Border" and the forbidden zone of abandoned houses and ruins that barred off the rest of the world.In the outside world, her name is Kamiya Reo, a seventeen-year-old trying to make a quiet living in Mitako city.Though, in the inside world, she is what they call a neighbor.
Kudos: 3





	My Threads Will Tie Us Closer Than Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi friends~ I love World Trigger and just write for pure fun, thanks for stopping by!  
> Comment/Kudos appreciated, but ofc not necessary!  
> Luv you, thanks for reading my World Trigger friends.

“Hey I heard that the Third Mitako District Middle School got invaded by neighbors?”

A younger girl, hair pulled up into a tight bun, looked up from on the sample books she was skimming, “The Daisen is not even close to the forbidden zone.” She replied as if she did not need to explain more of why she did not believe him, focusing back on her book.

“No no no! I am telling the truth this time.”

_This time?_

He cupped his hands around his mouth as trying to be secretive, like it was information that was leaked and not just rumors, “I’ve heard a border agent in the school slaughtered it so bad that half of its body was dissolved! Oh! And that the PR squad Arashiyama squad was only there in time for clean up!”

_Oh, the ones dressed in red on TV all the time._

“Arashiyama squad?” the girl placed the book back down picking up another one that was a bit more dusty, “You mean the ones who represent Border,” flipping through a couple pages before closing the book.

The boy next to her bobbed his head up and down, “Yes, well anyway, I heard from other friends who heard from a classmate who was IN the incident said that it was actually a boy in class 3-3 that killed it. And apparently no one knew he was a border agent either. Like- he was totally undercover.”

_Well at least the class number matches with the last kid who was talking about this earlier today._

Grabbing more textbooks and a couple of cheap notepads she tucked them underneath one arm while making her way to the cash register the boy next to her animatedly chatting. Setting her books down she went to fish out her wallet from her school bag.

_HK English Questions and Answer Guide, Molecular Science, Basic formulas for Calculus, for a middle school student this is advance._

“You always have exactly what I need.”

The girl at the cash register looked up from scanning the items, her black locks framing her small face, before continuing the wrap the books, “I’m glad you were able to find what you needed. We try to keep an array.”

“Its always perfect, no matter what subject I need to study. You always have supplementary books in stock also.”

Giving a slight smile, “Thank you, I will let Mr. Hira know once he comes back. I’m sure he will be happy.”

The boy with a peppy step joined in, “You’ve been here for a while now, haven’t you? About six months now, I remember, because Mayu was so focused on entrance exams for-“

The girl, Mayu, gave a quick jab towards his spleen making him double over giving a stern glare before composing herself, “Mr. Hira has been running this store by himself for a while now, I am glad he decided to hire help.” She gave a soft smile, placing each book carefully into her bag, “He’s always been rather stubborn, one of the oldest book shops in the district and it does not disappoint.”

She gave a small bow of the head, “Please take care of him.” The boy next to her looking a bit more awkward followed her lead almost smacking his head on the counter muttering his own thank you.

The cashier returned the bow with her hand folded, “Of course, thank you for stopping by.”

The two of the left with the same energy they brought in.

Taking a lock of black hair and swirling it against knobby fingers she continued to look out the window the sun was about the set. Mothers carrying groceries for the night, some students walking around clinking phone accessories together, some tired men walking to the next shift of their office job.

_It really has been about six months now._

Mitako is a simple city. A couple of schools, mostly residential houses and a handful of mom-and-pop type restaurants that flourish here with the community. The only thing not simple was the towering pitch-black building placed in the center of town. Emblemed on the outside was the word “Border” and the forbidden zone of abandoned houses and ruins that barred off the rest of the world.

In the outside world, her name is Kamiya Reo, a seventeen-year-old trying to make a quiet living in Mitako city.

Though, in the inside world, she is what they call a neighbor.


End file.
